


Bursting with life

by EtoKai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Slash, Sleepovers, So take it with a grain of salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoKai/pseuds/EtoKai
Summary: Shiro invites Lance to a sleepover when he assumes the boy has nightmares.





	Bursting with life

**Author's Note:**

> i have?? nothing to say??
> 
> just made this bcuz of writers' block

"Everything alright?" Shiro asked.

Shiro had seen Lance excuse himself from dinner halfway through it, presumably to sleep, yet Lance was still hovering in front of his room by the time Shiro had worn himself out from training.

"Shiro!" Lance whipped around, raising his arms defensively. "Of course my man, what could be wrong? I was just admiring the architecture of course! The question is, are _you_ alright? Goodness, look at the time, you should be in bed by now!" Lance made a show of checking him over, quickly turning his words against him.

Shiro didn't look impressed at Lance's attempts at escape, efficiently pinning him down with a hand on his shoulder, "Lance, I'm your leader. If there's anything I can help you with, I'll do it. "

Lance went quiet at his sincere tone, biting his lip and looking away, muttering something under his breath far too softly for Shiro to hear. "What was that?"

"I said," Lance coughed awkwardly, not meeting his eyes still. "I need a place to spend the night."

"..." Shiro was taken aback. What was wrong with Lance's room?

"I'm not imposing on you or anything! Just- I can't do my room right now, ya' know? " Lance's eyes flickered to somewhere behind Shiro, and he saw the deep bags under his eyes suggesting this was a common occurrence. Shiro could recognize the signs of insomnia anywhere, seeing himself in the mirror daily, and he berated himself for not picking up the signs sooner. "Listen, I'll just go sleep in Blue, alright? Don't worry about it. "

Before Lance could duck under Shiro, he was spun around and shoved in said person's room. Blinking owlishly, he turned to Shiro, who ignored him in favor of peeling down his sweaty top and throwing it in the laundry basket. "Make yourself comfortable. You can have my bed tonight," Shiro stated matter of factly before marching into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Um, what?" Lance was left staring at the door dumbly, his mind replaying the image of Shiro's back as he stripped on repeat while Shiro's words slowly gained sense.

Looking at the bed, Lance knew there was no way he could pass up sleeping in it, though he wasn't about to let Shiro sleep on the floor either.

With skillful hands, Lance took the bed apart and reassembled it on the floor, then paid Blue a visit when he was left unsatisfied with the number of pillows and the thickness of the blankets.

By the time Shiro emerged out of the shower, Lance had built a pillow castle bursting with color in the middle of his room, somehow managing to suspend a couple of blankets above it as well.

"I took a trip to the training room. " Lance rubbed the back of his head bashfully, unsure if he was overstepping his boundaries, gesturing towards the bo sticks holding the perfect equilibrium, "No harm done to your floor, pinky promise."

Shiro couldn't find his words for a moment, awestruck by how his room suddenly felt so _full_. It was nice, really nice.

"Uh, I thought since you liked sleeping with lights on and I like the dark, we could compromise." Lance added, pursing his lips as he tried to get a read on Shiro's expression.

"Yeah, " Shiro managed to choke out when the silence stretched for too long, "It's alright."

Lance beamed, and Shiro had to turn his head to hide his blush. "I have some clothes in my closet, if you want."

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" Lance quickly picked up a white tee and baggy pants and went to change, though Shiro suspected he did it while walking as he was coming back before the doors could even close. "What are you waiting for? Get in!"

"Right," Shiro let himself be enthusiastically shoved down into the pillow bed, almost sinking into the softness of it. "Lance, how..?"

"Nah, Shiro, not telling." Lance stuck out his tongue as he plopped down next to him. "You'll have to invite me over again if you want another one."

"Fair enough," Shiro agreed, not at all opposed to it if Lance was going to be part of the deal. His warmth felt nice next to him, soaking Shiro in his comforting presence.

"You're not gonna dry?" Lance asked, his voice muffled by the pillow he was speaking into, eyes trained onto the droplet of water clinging to his fringe.

Shiro ran a hand self-consciously through his damp hair, rolling onto his back to stare at the covers above him instead of Lance. "No, does it bother you?"

It definitely was. There was too much temptation in the man, but Lance decided against voicing it. "Nah, I like it wet."

Shiro's thoughts backtracked at hearing Lance say something like that so casually, but by the time he gathered the courage to reply, Lance was already asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Lance."

Shiro went to sleep thinking he saved face, not counting on waking up to Lance draped across him, head tucked cozily under his chin and arms circling around him.

Quiznack.

"Did you have any nightmares?" Shiro asked once he was.. decent.

Lance cocked his head to the side in confusion, all the while rubbing at his eyes and yawning. "N-Ahh- No. Why would I?"

Shiro frowned, "But isn't that why you didn't want to be in your room?"

"That was.." Lance looked to the side, embarrassed at what he was about to say. "You know how I have been homesick?" He waited a tick for Shiro to nod. "Well.. I've been collecting potted plants and I might have come across a sentient flower by mistake and now I can't enter my room..?" Lance grinned weakly, making Shiro groan.

 "We're not speaking about this again." Shiro said, at the same time deciding that Lance was going to clean this up after himself this time around.

"Fine," Lance eagerly agreed, wanting to keep this moment for himself before the others got any bright ideas. "But on one condition- We do this again."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

They shared a smile.


End file.
